<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【黑白黑】土拨鼠之日 【20-05-09】 by ShadowSelina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316179">【黑白黑】土拨鼠之日 【20-05-09】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina'>ShadowSelina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSelina/pseuds/ShadowSelina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【黑白黑】土拨鼠之日 【20-05-09】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>    你从床上醒来。</p><p>床头的日历显示今天是六月十六日。暴风城的夏季本应该是令人愉悦的季节，各种各样的夏季节日还有晚上的夜市总是热闹非凡，但这座城市近来却因为各种各样的突发事件而充斥着紧张的气息——自从联盟和部落勉强休战已经过了几个月，而联合先遣队前往奥丹姆和锦绣谷搜寻尼奥罗萨也已经是两个星期前的事，所有人都绷紧了神经等待着可能到来的好消息和坏消息。包括你自己。</p><p>    你打理了床铺，整理了衣领，走出暂时由你使用的这间卧室。今天的暴风城仍然阳光明媚得刺眼，等着你的是无尽的公文还有会议。一想起这些事你就隐隐感到头疼，要是能在碧蓝的天空里溜达几圈伸展伸展翅膀就好了，但是格雷迈恩十有八九会借这个机会搞你，还是不要让人抓到把柄为妙……</p><p>    你沿着大理石的台阶下行，最后来到要塞的王座间。你看到安度因也在这里，像往常一样早早端坐在王座上，手里是前线的士兵发回的报告书。金色的阳光透过窗户洒在他的头发上，青年仿佛整个人都沐浴在温暖的圣光之下，一如你在梦里无数次看见的那样——</p><p>    你或许不应该这么盯着看的。他从报告书上抬起眼睛，你们的视线交汇。</p><p>    是他先低下了头。几缕金色的碎发垂落在他眼前，你看不清他的表情。理智告诉你你应该假装什么都没发生然后离开，考虑到一个月前他才狠狠揍了你一拳而一个星期前他在你和格雷迈恩的冲突之间明显偏向老狼人，甚至于这一个月里都没有和你进行过公事之外的谈话。很显然他现在并不想和你扯上什么关系。</p><p>    因为以前发生的种种事情，你们已经不再是朋友了。就是这么简单。而你只能责怪你自己。</p><p>    你在心底里叹了口气，抬腿走向旁边的作战会议室。你的黑爪卫士还有从前线赶回的大德鲁伊正在那里等你。你还有必须履行的职责和一场必须打赢的战争。</p><p>    你们在那里呆了整个上午，桌子上的沙盘摆满了象征不同兵种的棋子，无数条行军路线被画出又被抹去。大德鲁伊担忧地摇摇头，两个星期过去了恩佐斯仍然下落不明，敌在暗处、我方却在明处，你们没有更多的时间可以浪费了——</p><p>    你揉着太阳穴。思考，拉希奥，思考。你知道那个混账在哪里，他逼疯了你的父亲还试图对你下手，要是再不努力下一个可能就是——</p><p>    你的思绪被一声尖叫打断。来不及多想，你冲出会议室；眼前的景象让你毕生难忘。不知从哪出现的紫黑色的乌云笼罩着天空；黑色的传送门一扇扇开启，来自虚空的异形凭空出现，它们狂躁地嘶吼着攻击见到的每一个活物，士兵们的盔甲和盾牌在虚空面前不堪一击。暗红的鲜血沿着缝隙流淌在白色大理石的地面上，此起彼伏的呼救和惊叫声回荡在城市上空——</p><p>    安度因呢？你惊觉。这不对，他的国王在哪里？你转头看向王座，却只看见了一扇波动着的虚空传送门和溅落在地上的血迹——</p><p>    “拉希奥！”你听到格雷迈恩的咆哮，那个狼人此前从来没有这么焦急地呼喊过他的名字，“龙崽子，想想办法！他们带走了安度因——”</p><p>    见鬼。如果说此前的景象只是噩梦，那么现在恐怕是噩梦变成了现实。你张嘴，想要做出承诺，想说自己会想办法、一定会把他夺回来，但是下一秒血肉被撕裂的声音瞬间淹没了一切声音。</p><p>    你在失去意识的前一秒看到的最后一件事，是那根带刺的触手贯穿你的胸膛，将你高高举起，像投掷一个破烂不堪的洋娃娃一样将你扔向王座间的墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。你做了个噩梦。</p><p>床头的日历显示今天是六月十六日。暴风城的夏季本应该是令人愉悦的季节，各种各样的夏季节日还有晚上的夜市总是热闹非凡，但这座城市近来却因为各种各样的突发事件而充斥着紧张的气息——自从联盟和部落勉强休战已经过了几个月，而联合先遣队前往奥丹姆和锦绣谷搜寻尼奥罗萨也已经是两个星期前的事，所有人都绷紧了神经等待着可能到来的好消息和坏消息。包括你自己。</p><p>    也许是因为最近实在过于紧张，还有那个噩梦——你觉得你的脑袋开始疼了。你皱着眉揉着太阳穴，总觉得今天好像哪里有什么不对劲——不对，是哪里都不对劲；但是到底哪里不对劲，你又什么都想不出来。</p><p>算了，只是坐在那里想的话，什么都干不了。你打理了床铺，整理了衣领，走出暂时由你使用的这间卧室。今天的暴风城仍然阳光明媚得刺眼，等着你的是无尽的公文还有会议。要是能在碧蓝的天空里溜达几圈伸展伸展翅膀就好了，但是格雷迈恩十有八九会借这个机会搞你，还是不要让人抓到把柄为妙……</p><p>    你沿着大理石的台阶下行，最后来到要塞的王座间。你看到安度因也在这里，像往常一样早早端坐在王座上，手里是前线的士兵发回的报告书。金色的阳光透过窗户洒在他的头发上，青年仿佛整个人都沐浴在温暖的圣光之下，一如你在梦里无数次看见的那样——</p><p>    你或许不应该这么盯着看的。他从报告书上抬起眼睛，你们的视线交汇。</p><p>    是他先低下了头。几缕金色的碎发垂落在他眼前，你看不清他的表情。理智告诉你你应该假装什么都没发生然后离开，考虑到一个月前他才狠狠揍了你一拳而一个星期前他在你和格雷迈恩的冲突之间明显偏向老狼人，甚至于这一个月里都没有和你进行过公事之外的谈话。很显然他现在并不想和你扯上什么关系。</p><p>    因为以前发生的种种事情，你们已经不再是朋友了。就是这么简单。</p><p>   ……但是不知道为什么，有什么东西在你心里蠢蠢欲动了一下。那完全不理智，而且显得颇为不合时宜而尴尬，但是你鬼使神差地开口向他问好。虽然那只是一句简单而低声的“早安，陛下”，但是他听到了；他抬起头，蓝眼睛有些惊讶地注视着你，似乎是没料到你会撞到枪口上来。但是预料中的冷静的愤怒并没有到来，年轻的国王只是平静地回礼。那也只是一句很简洁的“早安，顾问先生”；他甚至没有叫出你的名字，但不知为何你的心脏在这一刻雀跃了起来，似乎连脚步都变得轻快了一些。</p><p>    也许今天也不会那么糟糕。你这么想着，抬腿走向旁边的作战会议室。你的黑爪卫士还有从前线赶回的死亡领主正在那里等你。你还有必须履行的职责和一场必须打赢的战争。</p><p>    你们在那里呆了整个上午，桌子上的沙盘摆满了象征不同兵种的棋子，无数条行军路线被画出又被抹去。死亡领主担忧地摇摇头，两个星期过去了恩佐斯仍然下落不明，敌在暗处、我方却在明处，你们没有更多的时间可以浪费了——</p><p>    你揉着太阳穴。思考，拉希奥，思考。你知道那个混账在哪里，他逼疯了你的父亲还试图对你下手，要是再不努力下一个就是——</p><p>    你的思绪被一声尖叫打断。来不及多想，你冲出会议室；眼前的景象让你毕生难忘。不知从哪出现的紫黑色的乌云笼罩着天空；黑色的传送门一扇扇开启，来自虚空的异形凭空出现，它们狂躁地嘶吼着攻击见到的每一个活物，士兵们的盔甲和盾牌在虚空面前不堪一击。暗红的鲜血沿着缝隙流淌在白色大理石的地面上，此起彼伏的呼救和惊叫声回荡在城市上空——</p><p>    一种莫名熟悉的恐惧感瞬间涌上心头。</p><p>    安度因呢？你惊觉。这不对，他的国王在哪里？你转头看向王座，却只看见了一扇波动着的虚空传送门和溅落在地上的血迹——</p><p>    “拉希奥！”你听到格雷迈恩的咆哮，那个狼人此前从来没有这么焦急地呼喊过他的名字，“龙崽子，想想办法！他们带走了安度因——”</p><p>    见鬼。如果说此前的景象只是噩梦，那么现在恐怕是噩梦变成了现实。你张嘴，想要做出承诺，想说自己会想办法、一定会把他夺回来，但是下一秒血肉被撕裂的声音瞬间淹没了一切声音。</p><p>你在失去意识的前一秒看到的最后一件事，是那根带刺的触手贯穿你的胸膛，将你高高举起，像投掷一个破烂不堪的洋娃娃一样将你扔向王座间的墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。你做了个噩梦。</p><p>床头的日历显示今天是六月十六日。暴风城的夏季本应该是令人愉悦的季节，各种各样的夏季节日还有晚上的夜市总是热闹非凡，但这座城市近来却因为各种各样的突发事件而充斥着紧张的气息——自从联盟和部落勉强休战已经过了几个月，而联合先遣队前往奥丹姆和锦绣谷搜寻尼奥罗萨也已经是两个星期前的事，所有人都绷紧了神经等待着可能到来的好消息和坏消息。包括你自己。</p><p>    你觉得你最近的确有些过于紧张，而且可能有些睡眠不足。肯定是那个关于暴风城陷落的该死噩梦，你的脑袋疼得简直要炸开了，你甚至怀疑恩佐斯乘着你在睡梦中的时候入侵了你的脑子。你皱着眉揉着太阳穴，总觉得今天好像哪里有什么不对劲——</p><p>你停住了。</p><p>不是“好像”哪里不对劲；是有什么东西“确实”不对劲。</p><p>你捂着脑袋强迫自己思考，可是你的思维拒绝正常工作。你什么都想不起来，唯一闪现在脑海里的只有零零碎碎的记忆碎片；但是当你试图抓住他们一探究竟时，那糟糕的头疼又回来了，而且比之前更加剧烈；你差点从床上摔下去，最后不得不暂时中止这次小小的思维探究。</p><p>算了，只是坐在那里想的话，什么都干不了。你无奈地摇摇头，打理了床铺，整理了衣领，走出暂时由你使用的这间卧室。今天的暴风城仍然阳光明媚得刺眼，等着你的是无尽的公文还有会议。要是能在碧蓝的天空里溜达几圈伸展伸展翅膀就好了，但是格雷迈恩十有八九会借这个机会搞你，还是不要让人抓到把柄为妙……</p><p>    你沿着大理石的台阶下行，最后来到要塞的王座间。你看到安度因也在这里，像往常一样早早端坐在王座上，手里是前线的士兵发回的报告书。金色的阳光透过窗户洒在他的头发上，青年仿佛整个人都沐浴在温暖的圣光之下，一如你在梦里无数次看见的那样——</p><p>    你或许不应该这么盯着看的。他从报告书上抬起眼睛，你们的视线交汇。</p><p>    是他先低下了头。几缕金色的碎发垂落在他眼前，你看不清他的表情。理智告诉你你应该假装什么都没发生然后离开，考虑到一个月前他才狠狠揍了你一拳而一个星期前他在你和格雷迈恩的冲突之间明显偏向老狼人，甚至于这一个月里都没有和你进行过公事之外的谈话。很显然他现在并不想和你扯上什么关系。</p><p>    因为以前发生的种种事情，你们已经不再是朋友了。就是这么简单。</p><p>   ……但是不知道为什么，有什么东西在你心里蠢蠢欲动了一下。那完全不理智，而且显得颇为不合时宜而尴尬，但是你鬼使神差地开口向他问好。虽然那只是一句简单而低声的“早安，陛下”，但是他听到了；他抬起头，蓝眼睛有些惊讶地注视着你，似乎是没料到你会撞到枪口上来。但是预料中的冷静的愤怒并没有到来，年轻的国王只是平静地回礼。那也只是一句很简洁的“早安，顾问先生”；他甚至没有叫出你的名字，但不知为何你的心脏在这一刻雀跃了起来。</p><p>    那些蠢蠢欲动的东西又回来了；他们叫嚣着“跟他说话！去跟他说些什么！”。在你能阻止自己之前，你的身体已经先你一步做出了反应。</p><p>    “陛下？”</p><p>    安度因看起来更惊讶了，大概是真没想到你会这么执着地毁掉他早已艰难的一天。“有什么事吗，拉……顾问先生？”</p><p>    ……对啊，你当时为什么要这么做来着？你明明没什么可以跟他说的，至少目前没有。你感到尴尬极了，几乎能感觉到他好奇的目光和格雷迈恩警告的目光同时落在你身上；你清了清嗓子掩饰自己的失态。</p><p>    “没什么，陛下。打扰了。”</p><p>    安度因最后好奇地看了你一眼，但决定没什么可继续探究的，于是挥挥手让你离开。</p><p>    真不知道今天到底是怎么了。你抬腿走向旁边的作战会议室。你的黑爪卫士还有从前线赶回的大法师正在那里等你。你还有必须履行的职责和一场必须打赢的战争。</p><p>    你们在那里呆了整个上午，桌子上的沙盘摆满了象征不同兵种的棋子，无数条行军路线被画出又被抹去。大法师担忧地摇摇头，两个星期过去了恩佐斯仍然下落不明，敌在暗处、我方却在明处，你们没有更多的时间可以浪费了——</p><p>    你揉着太阳穴。思考，拉希奥，思考。你知道那个混账在哪里，他逼疯了你的父亲还试图对你下手，要是再不努力下一个就是——</p><p>    你的思绪被一声尖叫打断。来不及多想，你冲出会议室；眼前的景象让你毕生难忘。不知从哪出现的紫黑色的乌云笼罩着天空；黑色的传送门一扇扇开启，来自虚空的异形凭空出现，它们狂躁地嘶吼着攻击见到的每一个活物，士兵们的盔甲和盾牌在虚空面前不堪一击。暗红的鲜血沿着缝隙流淌在白色大理石的地面上，此起彼伏的呼救和惊叫声回荡在城市上空——</p><p>    你的心跳在这一瞬间几乎停止，一种莫名熟悉的恐惧感瞬间涌上心头。</p><p>……不，那不是“莫名熟悉的恐惧感”。</p><p>
  <strong>这就是你在那个噩梦中看到的场景。一模一样，别无二致。</strong>
</p><p>有什么事情发生了。这个世界上有什么东西出错了。但那到底是什么——？</p><p>但是古神并没有给你时间去完成思考。血肉被撕裂的声音瞬间淹没了一切声音；你在失去意识的前一秒看到的最后一件事，是那根带刺的触手贯穿你的胸膛，将你高高举起，像投掷一个破烂不堪的洋娃娃一样将你扔向王座间的墙壁。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。</p><p>床头的日历显示今天是六月十六日。不知道为什么你看着那三个数字就觉得心烦，恨不得把它们从日历里掏出来撕成两半再嚼碎烧了。</p><p>    你做了个噩梦。见鬼的，又是那个噩梦。你的脑袋疼得简直要炸开了，你甚至怀疑恩佐斯乘着你在睡梦中的时候入侵了你的脑子。你皱着眉揉着太阳穴，总觉得今天有什么不对劲——</p><p>等一等。</p><p>你刚才是不是想了“又是那个噩梦”？</p><p>所以说你之前做过这个噩梦了。可是那是什么时候发生的事？</p><p>你捂着脑袋强迫自己思考，可是你的思维拒绝正常工作。你什么都想不起来，唯一闪现在脑海里的只有零零碎碎的记忆碎片。你试图抓住他们一探究竟，但是那糟糕的头疼竟然在这个时候再度发作，而且比之前更加剧烈；你差点从床上摔下去。</p><p>你几乎想这么放弃了，但是你的心固执地要求着你一探究竟。那些记忆碎片仍然在你眼前漂浮着，你挣扎着向它们伸出思维之手——</p><p>然后它们消失了。</p><p>真他妈见鬼——</p><p>算了，只是坐在那里想的话，什么都干不了。你无奈地摇摇头，打理了床铺，整理了衣领，走出暂时由你使用的这间卧室。今天的暴风城仍然阳光明媚得刺眼，等着你的是无尽的公文还有会议。要是能在碧蓝的天空里溜达几圈伸展伸展翅膀就好了，但是格雷迈恩十有八九会借这个机会搞你，还是不要让人抓到把柄为妙……</p><p>    你沿着大理石的台阶下行，最后来到要塞的王座间。你看到安度因也在这里，像往常一样早早端坐在王座上，手里是前线的士兵发回的报告书。金色的阳光透过窗户洒在他的头发上，青年仿佛整个人都沐浴在温暖的圣光之下，一如你在梦里无数次看见的那样；但是不知道为什么，今天的他看起来有些憔悴，漂亮的蓝眼睛下面带着浅浅的黑眼圈。他也很累吧，明明只是刚刚成年的年轻人，却被迫承担起国王的重担——</p><p>    ——你之前是不是有看过这个场景？</p><p>    你绞尽脑汁地思考着。的确，这个场景很熟悉，你几乎能确信你看到过安度因这样以这个角度这个姿势沐浴在清晨的阳光下。但是是在什么时候……？</p><p>    你或许不应该这么盯着他发愣的。他从报告书上抬起眼睛，你们的视线交汇。</p><p>    他没有低下头。他蓝色的眼睛直视着你红色的双眼，眼神坚定；那看起来就好像是他在等待什么似的——</p><p>    也许是因为那个眼神吧。你鬼使神差地开口向他问好。那只是一句简单而低声的“早安，陛下”，但是他听到了。年轻的国王点了点头，并回以一句很简洁的“早安，顾问先生”。但那没有结束。他仍然注视着你，而你也无法控制地注视着他。漫长的寂静蔓延在王座间里；值班的卫兵有些不太舒服地别开了眼睛。</p><p>    最后，是安度因先打破了尴尬的沉默。</p><p>“你有什么事吗，顾问先生？”</p><p>    没错。你的确有什么事，就是这样。这就是为什么今天一切都这么古怪的原因，但是那事情是什么呢——</p><p>“是的，陛下。我的确……有一个烦恼。”</p><p>不管怎么你总算说出来了；不知道为什么，那几乎立刻让你感觉轻松了一些。安度因不知为何看起来有些意外，大概真没料到自己随口一问居然问对了，但是他示意你继续往下说。“是什么事，顾问先生？”</p><p>“我……做了一个很奇怪的不详的噩梦——”</p><p>格雷迈恩在一旁发出了一声响亮的嗤笑。“噩梦？龙崽子，你至少可以拿些更重要的话题来糊弄你的国王。”</p><p>你感到莫名的愤怒。这种级别的嘲弄算是稀松平常，他和格雷迈恩每天都这么挑衅彼此作为茶余饭后的“娱乐活动”；但是不知为什么，他今天就是觉得很火大。就好像什么重要的事被打断了一样。“我知道你在想什么，格雷迈恩，但这很重要。我必须得跟陛下讨论这件事——”</p><p>“讨论？你的噩梦？还有其中的‘不详预兆’？不，我认为前线的作战报告更需要他的注意——”</p><p>“这两者同等重要！我对恩佐斯的了解比你多的多，格雷迈恩，你——”</p><p>“够了！”最后出言制止这场冲突的仍然是安度因，他揉着太阳穴仿佛突然得了严重的偏头痛，“你们两个都给我闭嘴。吉恩，拉希奥现在是我的顾问，我希望你至少对同僚能保持基本的尊重；拉希奥，我过会再和你讨论你的噩梦。我记得你和虚空领主今天还有会面？”</p><p>    他是对的。你和虚空领主的会议恐怕早就该开始了。但你仍然很不甘心。安度因最后向你保证午后一定会和你讨论这件事，你只得回到战争会议室。</p><p>    当然了，你最终也没有等到午后。</p><p>    不知从哪出现的紫黑色的乌云。黑色的传送门。凭空出现的虚空异形。尸体满地，血流成河。</p><p>    不知为何你没有感到意外。——不，你完全明白为什么你没有感到意外。</p><p>
  <strong>又是那个噩梦中的场景。一模一样，完美重现。</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>这个世界到底是怎么了？</strong>
</p><p>血肉被撕裂的声音淹没了一切声音；你在失去意识的前一秒看到的最后一件事，是那根带刺的触手贯穿你的胸膛，将你高高举起，像投掷一个破烂不堪的洋娃娃一样将你扔向王座间的墙壁。</p><p>……麻烦下次换个死法，你不着边际地想着，这死法实在太不体面了。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。</p><p>床头的日历显示今天是六月十六日。你瞪着那三个数字就像瞪着魔鬼，恨不得把它们从日历里掏出来撕成两半再嚼碎烧了。</p><p>你的脑袋疼得简直要炸开了，仿佛有一百个阿莱克斯塔萨在你的脑子里敲钟。先不讨论为什么红龙女王会去敲钟。当务之急是理清目前以来发生的所有怪事。</p><p>    比如那个噩梦。</p><p>    首先，疑点一。你到底梦到过几次这个梦？至少不下三次了，你记得这个梦境是“反复的”。那么，疑点二：你上次做这个噩梦是什么时候？梦境是在反复发生，可是你对于它的上一次发生完全没有印象。那应该是最近才发生的事，但是“最近到底发生了些什么”你却完全想不起来——</p><p>    最后，疑点三。</p><p>    那真的是个噩梦吗？</p><p>对于一个噩梦来说，它显得过于真实：所有的细节，所有的情感，所有的恐惧与绝望，都像真的一样。你记得在“噩梦”里发生的每一件事，从日历上的日期（没错，六月十六日——）到早饭吃了什么，从安度因坐在王座上的样子到作战会议室的沙盘上每个棋子的摆放位置，从古神入侵暴风城的时间到自己的死法。一次又一次，这个梦境反反复复，每次都略有不同但是一样的清晰。那简直——那简直就像是真实发生过的某一天那样。</p><p>但无论如何，噩梦也好真实发生的事也好古神又他妈在搞你脑子也好，这几种假设都很难解释也很难验证。唯一一件可以让你几乎确信的事是，暴风城会被恩佐斯的爪牙袭击，就在午后。</p><p>……大概也许今天也会这样吧。</p><p>    你大踏步地走下楼梯，来到要塞的王座间。你看到安度因也在这里，像往常——像梦境里那样——端坐在王座上，手里是前线的士兵发回的报告书。阳光透过窗户洒在他的头发上，青年仿佛整个人都沐浴在温暖的圣光之下，但是他看起来却比往日——比你昨晚的梦境里——更加憔悴，漂亮的蓝眼睛下面带着黑眼圈。</p><p>    你稍稍平静了一下心情，坚定地向他走去。他听到脚步声从报告书上抬起眼睛，你们的视线交汇。</p><p>“早安，陛下。”</p><p>“早安，顾问先生。”他平静地回应，似乎并没有在整整一个月的冷战后对你的突然“示好”感到意外，“我猜你今天有什么事情需要跟我谈谈？”</p><p>“是的，陛下。我的确有很重要的事情需要跟你讨论。”目前为止一切顺利；你怀疑安度因是不是也察觉到了些什么，但在能完全确定这不是古神在操你的脑子之前你最好不要掉以轻心透露得太多。</p><p>“请说，顾问先生。”</p><p>“是关于一个噩梦。我认为这个噩梦带来了糟糕的预兆——”</p><p>格雷迈恩——又是格雷迈恩，和梦里一样讨人嫌——在一旁发出了一声响亮的嗤笑。“噩梦？预兆？龙崽子，你要是想搞异教活动没人拦着你，但你至少可以拿些更重要的话题来糊弄你的国王，比如最新的作战报告。”</p><p>但是这次你无视了他。你能看出安度因正在动摇，国王的工作一直都很繁重，他要是不愿意在现在听你说这件事是完全可以被理解的；然而关键在于，要是现在不说出来，你不确定之后还有没有机会。你伸手抓住了人类青年的手腕；他向后挣扎了一下，脸上露出惊讶的神情。你来不及思考自己是否有冒犯他，微微俯下身，声音中带着一丝急迫的嘶哑：“我认为这和古神有关，陛下——恩佐斯可能在搞我的脑子——”</p><p>他睁大了眼睛。金发青年转向格雷迈恩：“吉恩。报告的事先交给你了。”</p><p>“可是陛下——！”</p><p>“我说了，<strong>先交给你了</strong>。”</p><p>他的语气不容置疑；老狼人发出了不满的抱怨但还是先行退下；你感到一阵不合时宜的得意——他最终还是关心你的。之后他转向你，蓝眼睛里带着带着严肃和锐利：“现在——你最好给我解释清楚这是怎么一回事。”</p><p>你清了清嗓子以平复心情，向他一五一十地阐述了那个循环往复的梦境和你在梦境里看到的场景，但是刻意略去了关于你自己对此事的猜想。安度因在你说完之后沉默了好一阵，紧拧着眉头似乎是在消化这些信息。最终他有些犹豫地开口：“拉希奥……你确定你在梦里看到的，是‘预兆’而不是——”</p><p>“我也不知道。但是陛下，您得相信我，我们需要做好最坏的准备。”</p><p>他思考了片刻点点头。“……<strong>这次</strong>我相信你。”</p><p>你们运气不错，战争领主正好从奥丹姆前线归来，在大致了解了情况后迅速协助组织起了一支应急部队，暴风城进入了紧急战备状态。</p><p>你焦急地在王座间踱步。时钟的指针一步步靠近午时，阳光刺眼得过分，将要塞的大理石石阶染成惨白。安度因在格雷迈恩还有战争领主的陪同下前往了城区，哪怕是古神的大军即将来袭，他也没有忘记安抚民众这件事——但与此同时，他拒绝了你的陪同。你能理解他的决定，但对此你无法感到心安理得。</p><p>你只知道恩佐斯会在午后袭击，<strong>但你不知道到底是在午后的哪一刻</strong>。</p><p>万一安度因出了什么事自己却没有在他身边呢？又或者是，万一你们做了准备却什么也没发生，你会就此失去他的信任吗？</p><p>设置在室内的侏儒通讯器突然滋啦滋啦响了起来。你一个箭步冲过去抓起听筒，里面传来了驻守在教堂区的卫兵断断续续的声音——</p><p>“他们——来——大教堂——古神——袭击——”</p><p>来不及多想，你扔下听筒冲了出去。当你变回龙形冲上天空时你听到了惊呼——不是因为你，而是因为由远及近扑面而来的黑暗。</p><p>暴风城再一次沦为血腥的战场，不，是屠宰场。尽管你们匆忙组织了防御，但那显然没有给古神带来多大的阻碍。在大部队前往锦绣谷和奥丹姆的情况下，城内早已处于兵力较为空虚的状态，而剩下的守军和平民则对虚空生物和它们的力量几乎一无所知。你在空中飞掠而过；地面上的是怪物的咆哮，惨叫，大片的黑色和更大片的红。</p><p>之后你看到了大教堂的尖顶，还有被刺穿在上面的战争领主的遗体——看来今天的恩佐斯也是一样恶趣味十足。但你没有多看那个倒霉的人类一眼；你在寻找的是那个熟悉的身影——</p><p>你看到他了。就在教堂的门口。你向他的方向冲去，而你的国王正被无数紫黑色的触手束缚着，被扯向黑色的传送门。</p><p>“拉希奥！”你听到他的声音，“拉希奥，快走——去找——”</p><p>你最终也没能听完这个模糊不清的命令。暗影的利箭向你袭来，你的肋骨间传来尖锐的疼痛；之后是肌肉失去了力气，你向下坠落，重重地跌落在被鲜血染红的地面上。</p><p>你在失去意识前看到的最后一件事，是那些触手最终将他拉入了黑暗，而那扇传送门在你模糊的视线里悄然合上。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。日历显示六月十六日。</p><p>就好像是失去了所有力气，你重新让你的脑袋重重地陷回枕头里。你狠狠揉了揉眼睛，指关节压迫眼球时在黑暗的视野中出现红色绿色的暗淡光点。</p><p>你觉得你好像明白现在到底是发生什么事了。</p><p>但是真相在此刻没有带来希望——倒不如说，反倒是让你更绝望了。</p><p>你被困在这儿。你被迫重复经历这一切。<strong>你被迫一次次看着他死去——</strong></p><p>你一动不动地在床上躺了一会儿，仿佛这么做你就能从这里消失似的。要是真的能这样就好了——赶紧让你从这场永无止境的“噩梦”里解脱吧。</p><p>不知过了多久，就在你快要再一次睡过去的时候——你听到了敲门声。</p><p>见鬼。今天是不是还有和大领主的会议来着？你八成是迟到了，可能是卫兵来找你。你赶紧爬下床，匆匆忙忙地理了理领子，打开门——</p><p>门外站着的是安度因。</p><p>你眨了眨眼，怀疑是自己出现了幻觉——在长达一个月的冷战后，安度因·乌瑞恩，出现在了你的房间门口，只穿着衬衫和长裤。你不得不关上门然后再打开一次，然而幻觉还是没有消失。</p><p>“现在能确定这不是幻觉了吗？”安度因仍然站在你房间门口，表情平静，声音里却带着一丝不易察觉的焦躁，“拉希奥。我要跟你谈谈。”</p><p>你沉默地侧身让他进入你的房间，然后锁上门，用备用的杯子给他倒了一杯冷水。他捧着那个干净的白瓷杯子却没有喝一口，只是赤脚在柔软的地毯上来回踱步，最后停在了你的窗户前。你们用眼角的余光偷偷打量着彼此；最后是安度因先打破了沉默——</p><p>“拉希奥，”他顿了顿，似乎将要出口的是什么是什么难以启齿的事，“我做了个噩梦。”</p><p>啊哈。看来你最新的猜想恐怕要应验了。但是你没有说话；你只是沉默地等待着。</p><p>“我知道这很难以置信……”没有等到回答，安度因继续自顾自地说了下去，“其实我也不知道该怎么描述，只是——这个噩梦非常令人不安。我是说，至少一开始的时候我认为那只是一个噩梦。但是之后情况开始变得奇怪。我总感觉自己的记忆里有什么东西缺失了，而那些噩梦里发生的事情却具体而真实得有些过头。”</p><p>“我知道来找你恐怕不是最好的主意，但是吉恩恐怕不会理解我现在正在经历的这些事。我感到恐惧。我不能——”</p><p>“——一次次看着暴风城陷落，变成古神的喂食场？”你打断他，而那双蓝眼睛里出现的情绪无疑是极度的震惊。“拉希奥——你为什么会知道——”</p><p>“我也梦到了这个‘噩梦’。日期是六月十六日也就是今天，你有几份报告要读而我有一场会议，古神在午后入侵教堂区，我们俩都死了。”你深吸了一口气，“……是这样没错吧？”</p><p>你的话倒是很快让年轻的国王从惊讶中恢复了过来。“所以我猜这不是什么奇怪的巧合？”他垂下头闷闷地叹了口气说。</p><p>“恐怕不是。”</p><p>“我猜你已经有一些主意了？是恩佐斯在影响我们的神志还是——”</p><p>“恐怕都不是，陛下。”你摇了摇头，“我担心的是我们现在是被困在了循环往复的同一天里。”</p><p>他盯着你。“……拉希奥，这不好笑。”</p><p>“我也没有在开玩笑。”</p><p>“……那如果，我是说如果，那些噩梦的确是某一天确实发生过的事，而我们的确是在重复的一天里循环——这到底是怎么回事？为什么会这样？”</p><p>“很遗憾的是我也不清楚。”你看出了他的混乱和担忧，努力将他的注意力引导向其他地方，“相比之下，<strong>我比较关心我们要怎么解决这种异常现象。</strong>”</p><p>这次你找对了方向，安度因的注意力成功转向了解决时空异常的话题。“那么你有什么见解吗，顾问先生？”</p><p>你注意到他对你的称呼又变回了正式的职称，并刻意无视了心脏处传来的微小痛楚。“我目前的猜测是必须阻止恩佐斯袭击暴风城。”</p><p>“那好——如果是这样的话，就开始吧。我们去战争会议室——没有时间去浪费了。”</p><p>安度因大步从窗前走开，身影没入阳光无法触及的阴影中。你调整了心态，紧随其后。</p><p> </p><p>你从床上醒来。日历显示六月十六日。</p><p>没来由的暴躁涌上心头。但你没有浪费更多的时间自怨自艾；你跳下床，果断地拉开房间门。</p><p>安度因站在门外，正要敲门的手僵在半空中。</p><p>“我吓到你了吗，陛下？”你忍不住调侃他，而他回以一个无奈的眼神。但不管怎么说在你侧身邀请他入内时他没有反对。你们在书桌的两端入座，而他开门见山直奔主题：“我们在昨天——我是说，上个今天——做错了些什么？”</p><p>“我猜是反应不够迅速？”思考了片刻，你给出了你的答案，“恩佐斯处在暗处，除非他的爪牙现身我们无法得知他们的动向——也就是说只有当他的袭击开始时我们才会知道‘袭击开始了’，却无法预判‘袭击到底什么时候开始’。”</p><p>金发青年用一根手指轻轻敲着桌子，眉头紧锁。“我猜是这样。这意味着我们恐怕需要对虚空更加了解的人——”</p><p>“——你在想奥丹姆前线的虚空精灵。”你补充道。</p><p>“对。魔导师乌布里克和风行者女士，还有他们手下的法师正在起源熔炉调查那里的异变，如果把他们召回，凭借他们与虚空的联系，或许我们可以占有一些微小的优势？”</p><p>“也许。前提是他们没有在古神发动袭击前就被精神控制。”</p><p>“噢。那倒也是。我听说派往纳沙塔尔的那批虚空精灵里已经疯了好几个。”你看到他的肩膀默默地垂下去，不知道是因为好不容易想到的主意没有用处还是因为失去联盟子民带来的愧疚。你有些于心不忍，但还是及时收住了想要拍拍那个青年的肩膀的手。现在不是时候。他或许接受你作为顾问提供建议的能力，但他不会接受你作为朋友的安慰。至少现在这段时间内不会。</p><p>“话是这么说，但是我认为还是有尝试的必要。”你尽量用平静的语气说道，“毕竟在我们目前的情况下，即便是失败也不会带来严重的后果——只不过是继续尝试几个六月十六日罢了。如果你认为有必要，陛下，我支持你的决定。”</p><p>安度因点了点头，但是他看向你的眼神又有些复杂，有一些……你在这一个月里几乎没看见过的东西。当他再次开口时，说出的却不是你料想中的命令。</p><p>“你知道的，其实我不喜欢听你叫我‘陛下’。”</p><p>哦。哇。你不得不挑起眉毛，而他似乎后知后觉地意识到自己说了些什么奇奇怪怪的话，有些别扭的偏过头去。“……我是说你这么叫人的语气很……虚伪。听起来就像是纡尊降贵。”</p><p>“我不知道我在你的心里原来是这样糟糕的形象，——安度因。”你假装很受伤的样子说着他的名字，故意让那几个音节在你的舌尖上缓慢地回转片刻；这让你开始不由自主地想起潘达利亚的那些阳光明媚的日子，彼时你们还只是少年；谁又能想到只是一个名字就能让你如此怀念过去的时光？而现在已经是国王的青年只是不自然地瑟缩了一下，皱着眉头反驳：“你明明知道到底是<strong>谁</strong>给我留下了这么糟糕的印象。你清楚得很。”</p><p>“我猜我的确是咎由自取。”你假装不在意地耸耸肩，心脏在被人提醒自己干的好事的痛苦和一些不明原因的得意洋洋之间左右摇摆，“不过现在，我猜你现在需要一个靠谱的指挥官能向奥丹姆以最快速度传话？”</p><p>
  
</p><p>你们召回了前线的虚空精灵，但你们仍然失败了。</p><p>那没什么，只不过是继续尝试罢了。反正也不会有什么损失。你已经拐弯抹角地敲打过其他人，比如艾泽拉斯的代言人，比如军情七处的特工头头，比如格雷迈恩；但是除了你和安度因，似乎没有人察觉到这个诡异的时空异常。</p><p>这是件好事。这意味着你们可以尝试所有你们能想到的主意直到成功为止。</p><p>……但是，你想，尽管你们在永恒的六月十六日里循环往复，那些生命<strong>的确是真实失去</strong>了的。那些战死的士兵，在原本平静的日子里横死的平民，<strong>他们所流的血是真实的</strong>，像刀痕一样深深刻在你的脑海里；而看着他在你眼前被夺走时所感受到的绝望、被各种各样奇怪方式杀死时所感到的痛苦，也绝不会有任何虚假之处。</p><p>六月十六日或许会重新开始，但是有些伤口永远都无法愈合。</p><p>你知道安度因在这件事上与你感受相同。看着自己所钟爱的城市和子民一次又一次沦陷在古神的魔爪之下无疑给他带来了极大的压力；每天早上你们碰头时，你都能看到那双蓝眼睛里的无奈、疲倦和痛苦——而你自己也没有好到哪里去就是了。</p><p>你们之间开始出现——<strong>再一次</strong>出现——分歧。一开始只是普通的争论，为了某一个战术的可行性或者其他的什么话题；但之后不是那样了。</p><p><strong>你们只是争吵</strong>。随便找一个理由，然后对着对方大喊大叫，发泄着怒火、恐惧和失望。所有的未来和往事都汇聚在循环往复的六月十六日里；因为没有别的地方，或者别的人，能够理解这些多余的情感——你们是这个世界上唯一知道正在发生什么和曾经发生过什么的人。</p><p>所以你们伤害彼此；所有曾经发生过的细枝末节的事都成为了互相攻击的理由。这天是第十三个六月十六日，你们为了一处军队的部署位置起了争执，而那之后，就像前几日发生过的那样，争执演变成了无意义的争吵。</p><p>这次是因为瓦里安·乌瑞恩的死亡。你知道你在此事上本应无权发表意见，毕竟理论上而言，考虑到让燃烧军团卷土重来的罪魁祸首究竟来自何处，你的确算是一个间接的幕后黑手。但是当谈话逐渐向着这个方向发展时你还是没能克制住自己的情绪——安度因显然也是如此。</p><p>你们太累了。你们什么都改变不了。</p><p>你相信他不是故意的。那可是安度因·乌瑞恩啊，那可是全艾泽拉斯为数不多的和平主义者，被圣光宠爱之人，是你在夜间眺望天空时永远高悬在那里的明星。但是已经过去了好几年，而人足以在几年的时间里完全改变；你们早就不是以前的你们了。</p><p>所以在他说出了那句话之后你们都愣了片刻。你从不知道他在继位之后的日子到底有多艰难，你也不知道他对你的恨意居然会如此强烈。理智告诉你在这种情况下没有谁能保持多少冷静，更别提恩佐斯还在外面晃荡着鬼知道是不是祂放大了你们心中的负面情感；但是你的心脏却在隐隐作痛，灵魂里仿佛只剩下空荡荡的白噪声。而安度因也没有再说一句话；事实是，他看着你，张了张嘴似乎想说些什么，但之后沉默地垂下了眼睛。</p><p>他打开门离开的时候你没有回头亦没有阻拦。那之后的暴风城风平浪静，耀眼的阳光落在白色大理石的城墙上，贸易区的人流熙熙攘攘。你只是坐在窗台上看着这虚假的平静，直到黑色的虚空来袭将其吞没。</p><p>……当然，你并没有料到第二天的时候他还是出现在了你的房门前。</p><p>安度因这次只穿了常服。没有铠甲，没有大衣，甚至没有带着萨拉迈尼。他的手里也没有地图和作战计划的草稿——你认出了那副略微有些磨损的棋盘。</p><p>你盯着他。“至高王陛下今天怎么有闲情逸致来造访一个罪人了？”</p><p>他因为你说话的语气而有些不自然地偏过了头。“别阴阳怪气了，拉希奥。我……需要跟你谈谈。”</p><p>你无言，侧身让他进门。他把棋盘放到桌上，摆好棋子——是机会棋。你们之前在潘达利亚的时候经常下这个，有的时候熬夜在你的帐篷里下——然后第二天的营地里就能看到手忙脚乱地寻找“失踪了整晚的王子殿下”的联盟勇士。你不禁莞尔，但是仅有的些许愉悦在想起前日的争吵之后瞬间消失殆尽。</p><p>安度因似乎没注意到你的片刻失神，或者说他注意到了但是打算假装没注意到。架设好棋盘之后他转向你：“……要下棋吗？”</p><p>你皱了皱鼻子。“我以为国王陛下会有更重要的事情要跟我讨论。”话是这么说但你没有拒绝这个提议，拉了把椅子在他对面坐下。而他有些沉重地叹了口气。</p><p>“那是我本来的想法。但是……你也看到了。之前的状况——我并不认为我么能在那种情况下商量出什么有效的对策。而且我们现在只是一直在同一天循环，我猜想……我们有那么一些时间可以浪费。”</p><p>唔。所以那是他来这里的目的。你静静地等待着。</p><p>“拉希奥，”安度因开口了，有些刻意地避免与你视线接触，“我想跟你道歉。”</p><p>……唉。你无奈地摇了摇头；但同时又有些困惑，安度因不是那种会为了道歉而感到难堪的人，他在躲什么？“不，没必要。昨天也有一部分是我的错，我也情绪失控了，说了不少伤人心的话——”</p><p>但是他打断了你。“不，拉希奥，我指的<strong>不仅仅</strong>是昨天这事。我想要道歉是因为<strong>一直以来我对你的不信任</strong>。”</p><p>——啊。所以是这样吗？</p><p>——但是仔细想起来，你好像还是没有资格去指责这种不信任，即使这不信任是很不合时宜的。即使这不信任让你感到痛苦……</p><p>“……我知道你在古神还有奇奇怪怪的高深魔法这方面比我更有研究，在这些事上你的意见是不可忽略的，”你听到安度因继续说，“……但我还是……没法说服自己去完全地相信你，在发生了那么多事之后。哪怕是现在，我们像这样被困在一个时空循环中，我也——”</p><p>“我没看出这和我们的现状有什么关系，”你打断他，“我提出的所有建议你都考虑了并且采纳了他们中的大部分。再说了，要是你现在作为国王还像以前一样这么容易相信别人，问题才比较大吧。”</p><p>“即便如此，那种行为……算了。”他摇了摇头，“我想说的是万一古神借着我对你的猜疑搞我们那就糟糕了。再说我的确认为这种隔阂影响了我们的合作，虽然可能不太明显……我们在这里站了够久了，一边下棋一边继续讨论吧。”</p><p> </p><p>安度因的想法是，据本人说，“想要重新认识曾经的友人，并且认真反省这些年来两人的关系和自己的举止”。对于这点你没有异议。也是时候重新去了解一下这位年轻得有些过分的至高王了。</p><p>永恒的六月十六日仍然循环往复着。你发现你们的进度开始略有松懈，但是你说不清这种松懈到底是坏事还是好事。新的一天始于安度因带着棋盘或者炉石卡牌出现在你的房间门口，然后你们一边做着手头的事一边有一搭没一搭地谈话。一半时间谈的是到底该怎么摆脱这个时空循环，剩下一半嘛，就只是漫无目的的聊天。</p><p>你们聊过去的事。安度因会谈起他的父亲还在世时是个怎样的人，会谈起你没回来时战争的状况，会谈起他之前做过的噩梦。你会谈起自己还在蛋里时的见闻，谈起一个盗贼，谈起德拉诺。你们小心翼翼地在对方的边界试探着打转，一点一点地靠近。你们对未来矢口不提。</p><p>你不得不承认你很享受这种闲聊，这会让你产生一种你还在潘达利亚而一切糟糕的破事都没发生的错觉。一定要说闲聊有什么坏处的话……大概就是你发现你的机会棋真的退步了。虽然棋技再过几天应该能追回来……但是炉石那玩意儿还是别提了，你基本就没有赢过。</p><p>    某天也是这样。你再次被安度因的手牌杀得落花流水，只能瞪着乱七八糟的牌桌思考到底是哪回合的计算出了错误。</p><p>    “我以为像你这么精明的黑龙应该在炉石上颇有建树？”金发青年在对面露出了些许的微笑，仿佛看到你吃瘪让他有些高兴似的；有些调皮和调侃的笑容让你想起了在迷雾酒肆遇到的那个少年</p><p>    “比不上您翻穿我牌库的技术好。”你半真半假地发着牢骚。毕竟那是在游戏规则里允许的事情，他也不是什么十全十美的天使，就算利用了规则也是没办法的事，“但是你也别嘚瑟，安度因，炉石只是偶然，我们在潘达利亚的时候玩了不止一种熊猫人扑克，你每次都输得满脸纸条——”</p><p>    “拉希奥，你这是在污蔑你的国王——”</p><p>    “哦，得了吧。你肯定记得我们在永恒岛的那天晚上——”</p><p>    出乎你的意料的是，安度因突然笑了起来。你有些惊慌失措又有些茫然地看着他抖动的肩膀和起伏的胸膛，看着他笑出眼泪——话说回来这好像是你一个月又二十二个六月十六日以来第一次看到他这样实打实地大笑来着？过了好一会儿你才反应过来应该问他到底是什么让他这么开心——</p><p>    “你真的不明白？”安度因努力憋住笑，“拉希奥，那天晚上可是你神秘兮兮地跑来叫我去你的帐篷的。你根本没有说你想干什么，那会儿营地里又全都是关于你和我的流言蜚语——我去的时候满脑子都是些烂俗小说里才会出现的情节。结果你就真的拉着我打了一晚上的牌——”</p><p>    你不知道是年轻时的安度因居然也会看烂俗爱情小说这点还是他居然真的把这点事给记了这么久这点更让你惊讶。但意外的是，你并不对此感到不快——这应该是你们这段时间里第一次谈起相对更加私密的话题，而且你也由此确定，你对他的感情不是单方向的——至少在以前不是。你的心为此而雀跃。</p><p>阳光透过窗户落在你们的肩头，仿佛这只是在某时某地发生的平和的一天。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道的，我也有在思考我们这些天来积累的线索，”第二十五个六月十六日的早上，当你们正在下象棋时，安度因突然这么说道，“我发现我们之间似乎存在着信息不对等的问题。”</p><p>你把所有的事件都在脑海里迅速过了一遍。“我很确信我没有向你隐瞒任何信息——”</p><p>“不，不是指这个。”他把他的白卒向前挪了一步，“我想说的是——拉希奥，你是第一个意识到这个时空循环存在的人对吧？而且你也能清楚地记得之前的六月十六日发生过什么事情？”</p><p>“嗯哼。”你则挪了自己的战车。“差不多吧。我记得大部分的细节，包括某天的早餐吃了什么，战争沙盘的布置或者某天的士兵站位等等。将军。”</p><p>“对。但是我记不得。”</p><p>“安度因，我是头龙。我们的记性在整体上比人类要好很多——”</p><p>“……不，我很确定这不是种族差距引起的。”白王险险地从黑色战车的逼近下逃脱，“说实话的，我感觉自己仿佛变成了金鱼。我的记忆似乎被局限在了最近的三个六月十六日里，之前的事基本什么都记不得——即便是这三天个六月十六日里，很多细节还是会从记忆里缺失——”</p><p>你能在接下来的三步里将死安度因，但是此刻你的关注点早已不在棋局上。是的，如果他表述的是事实，那么这的确很不同寻常——即便是人类记性也不会这么糟糕，更何况安度因在他的种族里是属于比较有智慧的那一类。“你认为这和我们所处的困境有关？”</p><p>金发青年有些困扰地拨弄着脸侧的碎发。“我认为这个现象可能是某种暗示……但我也说不准。”</p><p>你思考着。显著的记忆问题的确是个大麻烦，毕竟你们现在最大的线索就是从前一个六月十六日汲取经验然后不断试错。虽然并不清楚这种记忆问题的原因，但当务之急是找到一个解决方法。“安度因，你平时有在记日记吗？”</p><p>“有。自从我意识到自己的记忆有些问题之后就开始了……大概记了有十天吧。但是之前的资料还是不可避免丢失了……”</p><p>“其实也不算什么大事，我记得还是蛮清楚的，偶尔松懈一下也是人之常情。”你这么安抚他，在他“拉希奥你这是在炫耀自己记性好吗”的抱怨中推倒了他的白王。</p><p> </p><p>“拉希奥，我刚刚想到了一个重要的问题。”</p><p>“是什么，陛下？”</p><p>“我们现在处在一个时间循环中。既然是跟时间有关的问题，为什么……我们一开始的没有去找青铜龙？”</p><p>“——呃。”</p><p> </p><p>你承认这是自己的失误。但是这不能赖你，真的。自从耐萨里奥堕落以来黑龙一族和其他巨龙的关系就，往轻了说，“不太友善”，而且你和诺兹多姆不熟。更何况自从凯诺兹那事之后恐怕你也不会太受青铜龙待见。至于克罗米，虽然你和她有交集，但那也并不意味着你们是什么可以掏心掏肺的好友……</p><p>但不管怎么说，你最后还是试图向青铜龙求援。</p><p>……然后，你发现<strong>整个青铜龙军团似乎都消失了</strong>。你去了龙眠神殿，去了时光之穴，去了永恒岛还有所有可能找到青铜龙的地方，但你连青铜龙的一片龙鳞都没找到。时光的守护者们在最被需要的时候都去哪了？</p><p>你在整整四个六月十六日之后才在卡里姆多找到了一头青铜龙。那甚至只是一头还没有完全成年的龙，孤零零地出现在卡里姆多就好像是落单了似的。他对你的到来似乎也没有表现出惊讶——他声称是诺兹多姆让他来到这里等待。</p><p>“……所以诺兹多姆知道？那他还有其他青铜龙现在在哪里？”问题没有解决，新的困扰反而一个个出现。</p><p>“关于这点，我无法透露。”青铜龙甩了甩尾巴，继续说道——他在委婉地暗示什么，你知道。“但是诺兹多姆对于你们之前所做的修正时间的努力表示<strong>理解和惋惜</strong>。”</p><p>一股寒意窜上你的脊背。“这是什么意思？”你质问道，不愿去过多思考这些晦涩话语中的含义。</p><p>“这取决于你的理解，黑龙之子。但是关于你的另一个疑问，我可以给你一些提示——”</p><p>“——他的身影在时间线上闪烁，存在稀薄而不稳定。我们已无法窥见他的未来，正如我们无法预见这个世界的一样——”</p><p>“——而你的身影却切实存在，即便是在遥远的黑暗中。一切取决于你的选择。”</p><p> </p><p>安度因在听完了你的陈述之后沉默了许久。“所以这就是……青铜龙的回复？他们既没有给出明确的解决方法也没打算解释他们在这里的……缺失？”</p><p>“没有”你有些烦躁地叹了口气，“这就是我为什么不喜欢和那些巨龙打交道的原因。”</p><p>“……那你对那头龙说的话有什么头绪吗？关于我们至今所做的努力，关于他们无法窥见我在时间线上的未来这事——”</p><p>无名的冰冷恐惧攀着你的脊梁蜿蜒而上。“别。”你果断地打断了他，“他们没有否定我们迄今所做的努力，所以一直这么坚持下去总会有希望的。至于其他的，我甚至不能确定那头龙说‘他’到底是不是你。所以别多想了，不会有事的。”</p><p>说实话，你甚至不知道最后那句话到底是说给他还是说给你自己听的。安度因的眼中闪过一抹你无法辨别的情绪，但他最后还是什么都没说。你借机把问题抛给了他：“你呢？你有什么线索吗？我知道你有在利用空余时间阅读跟时间魔法有关的书籍……”</p><p>屋里再一次出现了长久的、不自然的沉默。安度因低下头看着手里的那本棕色书皮的旧书，目光在某一页上停留。</p><p>“没有。”最后他说，“要塞的藏书馆里没有充足的资料，虽然我跟吉安娜借了书但是……说实话的，我可能不是特别擅长理解高深的魔法。”</p><p>“唔。既然青铜龙不靠谱的话，那下一步要不去找卡雷苟斯让他给你解说一下吧？”</p><p>他笑了起来。“那倒是不用了。这些日子辛苦你了，拉希奥。”</p><p> </p><p>“我想请求你做一件事。”</p><p>第三十七个六月十六日的上午，当你们正在教堂区组织守卫城市的守军时，安度因突然这么说。他的声音中带着一丝反常的沉重；你不由自主地望向他。</p><p>“拉希奥，过来。”</p><p>他拉着你的手腕，避开士兵和平民们的视线走上大教堂的大理石阶梯。你们走进空无一人的礼堂；原本驻扎在这里的牧师已经全部撤离，只有阳光透过雕花的窗户投影在地面上。你们走过红色的地毯来到祭坛前；他转身看向你。</p><p>“拉希奥，我希望你能答应我一件事：答应我，无论发生了什么，你都会守护这座城市——不，我希望你守护这个世界。我想看到你成为黑龙军团的救赎、成为大地的守护者；你要像你曾经发过誓的那样去守护艾泽拉斯，让她的人民们远离威胁——不管这个威胁是燃烧军团还是古神……”</p><p>“……能做到吗，拉希奥？你愿意在圣光的见证下对你的王和你的朋友起誓吗？”</p><p>上午十一点的钟声在这一刻响起，悠扬地回荡在暴风城的上空。你的心脏有如擂鼓，你仿佛能听见血液在你的耳朵中咆哮。你俯下身，牵起他的手，轻盈地落下一个吻。</p><p>“——我愿意。不管是艾泽拉斯的守护者还是其他什么，只要是你希望我做的，我都会去做。我不会背叛你——不会再一次。”</p><p>你抬眼看他；安度因皱起了鼻子，蓝色的眼睛里却仿佛有星光。“……拉希奥，这有些肉麻过头了。”</p><p>你装作受伤的样子撇了撇嘴。“我还以为你会很高兴听到我的效忠誓言呢。”</p><p>“不，我确实很高兴。”他微笑着收回手，“走吧。今天的入侵很快就要开始了，联盟的勇士们还在等我们呢。”</p><p>之后是在你又一次被无面者的法术击中心脏时——你才朦朦胧胧地意识到一个重要的问题。</p><p>他要你发誓去守护他所爱的这个世界。但是他自己呢？</p><p> </p><p>“早上好，拉希奥。”</p><p>这是第四十个六月十六日的早上；安度因一如往常地敲开了你房间的门。你注意到他今天穿上了全套的盔甲，萨拉迈尼就背在他的背上；手里也没有棋盘，只有文件和作战计划书……还有一个木制托盘。</p><p>你赶紧从桌旁起身。“安度因，今天是有什么重要的事吗？”</p><p>“差不多吧。”他轻快地说，“所以你最好也好好打理一下自己。我可不想看着自己的顾问只穿着衬衫光脚出现在王座间。”</p><p>你也稍微有些不好意思，于是到一旁的更衣室里更衣。等你出来的时候他已经坐在惯常的位子上开始阅读文件。你注意到之前那个木制托盘已经被放在了桌上，上面是一个鲜红的苹果还有一杯缓缓冒着热气的……牛奶。</p><p>“这是什么？”</p><p>“今天厨房的苹果还有蜂蜜牛奶——嘿，别这么看我。我知道你想说什么——”</p><p>“嗯，对，没错，这就是我想说的——安度因，我不是小孩子——”</p><p>“不，你就是，你还是个十岁不到的小龙崽子。”他反击道，“一杯牛奶又不会杀了你，拉希奥。再说了我爬了四层楼就为了把这杯牛奶带给你，你好歹可以假装很感谢我的样子——”</p><p>你举双手做投降状。“好了好了，我喝就是了。”在蓝眼睛的灼灼注视下你举起杯子把里面的白色液体一饮而尽。牛奶是温热的，因为加了蜂蜜的原因带着丝丝的甜味，你有些意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇；之前在潘达利亚的时候你总是喜欢调笑某个十几岁了还每天早晨乖乖喝牛奶的王子，但你现在大概明白了为什么安度因那时一直坚称蜂蜜牛奶是世界上最好喝的饮品。</p><p>接下来就是苹果了。你拿起那个鲜艳的水果，正要一口啃下去——</p><p>世界在你眼前摇晃了起来。</p><p>你向后倒下的时候落入了一个坚实的怀抱；手指无力地松开，红色的苹果坠落到地毯上，轻轻滚到了桌脚边。你努力眨着眼，模糊的视线聚焦在抱着你的人脸上；安度因看起来冷静而沉稳，没有露出一丝多余的表情。</p><p>“安——”</p><p>为什么？你想问，但是你的头渐渐沉重。思维缓慢地停滞了；一切都在变暗，就像太阳缓缓地沉入地平线。</p><p>“对不起，拉希奥。”</p><p>在你失去意识前，你听到轻轻的低语。</p><p> </p><p>……然后你在黑暗的海洋中挣扎着上浮，猛地睁开眼睛。你意识到自己已经不在要塞的卧室里——从建筑的风格和布局来看这是旧城区——周围吵吵嚷嚷地聚集着一群群的平民。他们在往一个方向涌去；巨龙的视力让你看到了几扇散发着奥术光辉的传送门还有努力维持着它们的第七军团法师。</p><p>然后你的大脑终于反应了过来。你想起了这天早上发生的一切，牛奶，苹果，安度因。——安度因。他在哪里？你得到他身边去。你得把一切都给搞清楚——</p><p>你艰难地从地上爬起来，逆着人流前行。平民们仍在不断向前涌动着，你的双腿却仿佛失却了骨头，走得跌跌撞撞。</p><p>然后你迎面撞上了格雷迈恩。年长的狼人一把抓住你的手臂；这次他的声音里没有嘲讽也没有愤怒，只有平静和过多的沉重。“你怎么醒了？你在干什么？”</p><p>“安度因呢？安度因在哪里？”你喘着气问道。世界在你眼前旋转，连同所有的恐惧和痛苦扑面而来；格雷迈恩及时地扶住了你的肩膀，你才没有再次跌倒在地。</p><p>“安度因在要塞。他在那里展开了圣光护盾给我们拖延时间。”</p><p>“那你在这里干什么——”</p><p>“……他要我带你离开，和平民一起撤离到安全的地方——”</p><p>够了。已经够了。你挣脱开他的手，不顾格雷迈恩的喊叫，化成龙形飞上暴风城的天空。</p><p>你飞掠过浴血奋战的士兵，掠过张牙舞爪的古神爪牙，掠过燃烧的房屋，掠过尸山血海。风在耳边呼啸着；刺目的白色阳光灼烧着你的眼睛。你能听见你自己的心跳声——以往沉稳的巨龙心脏，此刻却跳得慌乱无章。</p><p>那头青铜龙说：“诺兹多姆对于你们之前所做的修正时间的努力表示<strong>理解和惋惜</strong>。”</p><p>——你知道，他也知道。安度因·乌瑞恩不是傻子。你只是不愿意面对必将迎来的结局而无法说出真相；但他知道，从他听到你的转述时就猜出来了。</p><p>那头青铜龙还说：“他的身影在时间线上闪烁，存在稀薄而不稳定。”</p><p>——你明白，他也明白。你可以成千上百遍否认那头青铜龙说的“他”就是他，但是安度因不会也不可能否认。</p><p>那头青铜龙接着说：“而你的身影却切实存在，即便是在遥远的黑暗中。”</p><p>——你知道自己无法做出那种选择，牺牲自己唯一的朋友——唯一的挚爱——去换取一个没有他存在的世界。但是那是<strong>在这条时间线上</strong>的正确的选择；你知道，他知道。他爱你，但他也爱他的联盟，爱这个世界，他一直是个愚蠢得无可救药的理想主义者。所以他决定帮你做出这个残忍的选择，并希望你能理解他。</p><p>但是你又怎么能理解他呢？你不会理解他，你绝不会原谅这样的行为，既然他能对潘达利亚发生的事耿耿于怀，那么你也有任性闹脾气的权力——</p><p>——真是讽刺啊。在潘达利亚时是你在身后敲晕了他，今天反而被以其人之道还治其人之身。</p><p>真是……悲伤啊。</p><p>虚空的魔法擦过你的鳞片，在你的双翼和犄角上烙下一个个深紫色的伤痕。但你无暇顾及伤口带来的疼痛，径直向着要塞的方向飞去——</p><p>到了。</p><p>你跌跌撞撞地降落，冲进燃烧着的王座间。你能感到圣光屏障的力量在每一秒间衰减；他撑不了那么久，时间不多了——</p><p>“安度因——！”</p><p>你咆哮着。身处黑色火海中的身影勉强地维持着站立的姿势，圣光的力量却不断减弱，黑色的虚空和不断聚集，攀上他的双腿和腰间。</p><p>他看到你了。“拉希奥——你在这里干什么？”</p><p>“安度因，我在这儿——抓住我的手——”</p><p>“不。”</p><p>你伸出的手僵在了半空中。他艰难地喘息着，努力维持着摇摇欲坠的屏障，用仅存的微薄力量和虚空抗争。</p><p>“拉希奥，你忘记了吗——你在教堂里对我发过誓，你会——”</p><p>——啊。对。那个誓言。那个他让你发誓守护整个世界却唯独“忘记”让你守护他的誓言——</p><p>“可是安度因——”你从不知道自己的声音里能夹杂着如此强烈的绝望。在这一刻你开始没来由地憎恨那个金发的男孩。如果不是他那样自然而然地与你相遇并偷走你的心脏，你就不会在现在感到如此的痛苦和恐惧——</p><p>“拉希奥！”他打断了你。圣光屏障已经完全消失了，黑影加速地束缚着他，“拉希奥，求你了。就当是为了我的愿望——”</p><p>——那头青铜龙最后说：“一切取决于你的选择。”</p><p>是啊。选择。<strong>你的选择</strong>。</p><p>可是你又怎么能毫无负担地做出选择呢——</p><p>蓝宝石的和红宝石的眼睛最后一次相遇了。</p><p>你要紧牙关。你的选择是——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>土拨鼠之日·END 1]</strong>
</p><p>你看着他。他看着你。你们那么急迫地注视彼此，时间仿佛停止流动。</p><p>他是你的国王。他要你离开这里，去保护本应由他保护的人民，去领导本应由他领导的军队，去守护这个脆弱而美丽的世界。</p><p>你咬紧牙关。你背叛了他一次，你不会再次辜负他的期望。</p><p>你转身向外奔去。黑色的暗影追逐着你，抓住你的脚腕，试图将你拖向后方无尽的深渊；但下一秒，金色的光芒迸发出来，将疯狂的虚影逼退。</p><p>你最后一次回头，看见的是那人消失在深渊时一个转瞬即逝的微笑。</p><p>世界的时钟滴答作响，回归正轨。</p><p>暴风城最终陷落了，整个艾泽拉斯也在古神的侵蚀下缓慢地滑向毁灭。但是人们没有放弃抵抗，在代言人和黑龙的帮助下顽强地战斗着。</p><p>一开始，一切希望渺茫；再后来，黑暗中渐渐有了光芒。</p><p>……夺回艾泽拉斯的最后一步是夺回暴风城，那是整场灾难的起始地。长久以来，人们一直传说着盘踞在城内的怪物，说那怪物是古神最忠诚也最强大的信徒，所到之处阴影遮天蔽日；所有胆敢靠近的人全都没有回来，要塞的门口挂满了被害者的头颅。当然，那些只是“传说”；至于真相，知道的人已经寥寥无几。</p><p>在命定的那天，是你带着军队踏上了要塞的石阶。天空湛蓝，阳光正好，门口没有什么被挂起来的头颅，甚至洁白的大理石石阶仍然一尘不染；然而越向要塞内部行进，你越是能感觉到暗影带来的精神压力。</p><p>终于，你站在那个熟悉的王座面前。</p><p>你们的视线交汇。你不禁想起了数百年前的那天，那个循环往复、不断重复的土拨鼠之日；你想起了你们最后一次在一起聊天，那杯温热的牛奶，那个鲜艳美好的还没来得及啃的苹果。</p><p>你想起那个男孩熟悉的笑颜。</p><p>他说：“你来了。”</p><p>你说：“我来履行我的誓言。”</p><p>安度因·乌瑞恩露出一个微笑；尽管数百年已经过去，他看起来仍然和记忆里一样年轻。</p><p>而你提着剑向他走去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>土拨鼠之日·END 2]</strong>
</p><p>你看着他。他看着你。你们那么急迫地注视彼此，时间仿佛停止流动。</p><p>他是你的国王。他要你离开这里，去保护本应由他保护的人民，去领导本应由他领导的军队，去守护这个脆弱而美丽的世界。</p><p>……但他也是你的挚友，你的爱人。他要你去守护世界却忘了他自己；他孤身一人，受伤，无助。</p><p>你咬紧牙关。你丢下过他一次，这次你不会再次离开他——不管代价是什么。</p><p>你奔向他时看到了他惊讶的表情。你将他拉入一个拥抱，你们的双手交叠，视线交汇。你们离得那么近又离得那么远。黑色的阴影找到了新的目标，蜿蜒着迅速爬上你的肌肤。</p><p>他看着你：“你知不知道你在干什么？”</p><p>你的回答并不响亮，却很坚定：“我知道。我一直都知道。”</p><p>——他要你去守护世界。可没有他的世界又算是什么不完整的世界呢？</p><p>“……早知道你这个傻子对药物抗性那么强，我就该加大剂量的。”</p><p>他以出乎意料的凶狠亲吻了你。深渊的大门打开，你们被拽入无尽的黑暗。</p><p>世界的时钟滴答作响，回归正轨。</p><p>暴风城最终陷落了，整个艾泽拉斯也在古神的侵蚀下缓慢地滑向毁灭；而这次，没有人会来拯救这个世界——</p><p>当所有的文明与生命都消失殆尽，艾泽拉斯的夜晚寂静得可怕，只有空洞的笑声回响在昔日繁华城市的街道上。</p><p>“……这样一看，还真是和那天没什么区别。”你如是评论道，“永远都这么安静，什么都不会变……就好像一切都在同一天循环重复。你也一样。”</p><p>“那不是挺好的吗？”安度因·乌瑞恩，或者说看起来是安度因但是又不太像他的某种生物，这么笑道，“我们可以永远呆在这里。不会有人说三道四，吉恩也不会隔三差五就把奇怪的女性推到我面前——”</p><p>虚空在你的脑海中发出渴望的嗡鸣；你把他摁到路边的墙上，喉咙里发出低吼。“你知道我不喜欢听你说那些玩意儿。”</p><p>“但是我喜欢看你生气的样子。”</p><p>你狠狠掐着他的脖子，尽管你知道那完全不会影响他的正常机能。他装模作样地亲了亲你，任凭你粗暴地把手伸进衣服下摆。</p><p>深紫色的夜空中，星星低垂着眼帘，没有说话。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[</strong>
  <strong>土拨鼠之日·END3]</strong>
</p><p>你跌跌撞撞地从心之密室的大幻象入口冲出，喘了口气走到头顶黄色问号的任务NPC前。黑龙王子仍然像往常一样用一模一样的话问候了你，你把任务物品交给他，听着任务完成的提示音。</p><p>终于能橙披+10了，单刷真是不容易，幸好你是个德鲁伊还算有点自疗能力，法师小号的橙披还是下次再说吧。不过这次虽然算是顺利跑完没有半路丢人丧失理智，但是失误还是不少，居然被奥蕾莉亚门口的小怪连续击晕将近五次，看来是这几天没睡好发挥失常。过一阵子再去暴雪论坛发发牢骚，这俩门神还是该削……</p><p>你一边想着一边在心之密室百无聊赖地转着圈。今天的密室也很热闹，联盟部落来来去去，对话栏不断冒出其他人的成就提示，一如往常。不知为什么，你又想起了这次跑大幻象时开的小差——确切来说，你又偷偷摸摸地绕去了要塞前。那里除了空气墙什么都没有，明明奥格瑞玛幻象就是整张地图——垃圾暴雪八成又偷了懒，拉希奥也只会一遍遍告诉你“不是那里，勇士，那里的场景我宁愿不去看”。但是，你想，那里到底发生了什么事呢？那个年轻的国王、那个最终促使你入坑魔兽世界的男孩，在某条平行世界线上到底变成了什么样子以至于连他往日的挚友都不愿意再看见他？暴雪从未给出回答，网友们倒是脑补了不少，包括你自己。但是不管怎么想象，你总觉得缺失了些什么，缺失了一些能让你……去相信的东西……</p><p>至于到底缺失了什么，你并不知道。</p><p>你转过身。黑龙王子还是站在属于他的角落里被各色玩家环绕，脸上挂着不变的的欠揍微笑，红色的眼睛稳定地直视着前方。他就这么站在这里，自从在CG里和至高王重新见面两人就再没有交集。</p><p>所以你到底在想什么呢？你耸了耸肩，将鼠标移向屏幕右上角的红叉。</p><p>还有猎人和盗贼小号的橙披没搞呢。明天再来好了。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>